soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Belphegor
Belphegor 'is one of the main antagonists in the ''Were-Creatures series, first appearing in Were-Creatures ALPHA alongside the Demon Lord of Wrath, Satan. She's one of the seven infamous Demon Lords of the Realm of Darkness, referred to as the '''Demon Lord of Sloth, and is the leader of the seven Demon Lords. She's a slothful and sleepy Demon who has a extremely violent temper when woken up. She acts as the final boss of Were-Creatures SIGMA and is fought in the Dreamland of Sloth. She's also fought again in Were-Creatures GAMMA in the Palace of Calamity and was fought in the Trial of Sloth. Appearance Like most of the Demon Lords, Belphegor takes on a more humanoid appearance, which in her case resembles that of a young girl. She has a fair skin tone and her big, child-like eyes have a purple eye color. Her hair goes down to her waist, is quite unkempt and is colored silver. She has a flat breast size. It should be noted that she has a catlip smile to make herself look more innocent while she's in her Calm Mode. During her Enraged Mode, she gives a very demonic looking smile with sharp teeth showing and her eyes become shrouded by shadows, making them impossible to see. Instead, there is an eerily glowing red glint where her right eye is. For her clothes, the only thing she wears is a white sleeveless silk nightgown that goes down to her knees. The hem of the nightgown is sky blue and is cut into a jagged pattern. She doesn't wear anything on her feet and she walks around barefoot. She has an orange lily on the right side of her hair. She's always seen carrying a teddy bear with black fur and a light brown muzzle. The teddy bear has dark blue demon wings, a dark blue demon tail and dark blue demon horns with red eyes and a black nose. When Belphegor's in her Calm Mode, the teddy bear's eyes are closed, as if it's asleep. When she's in her Enraged Mode, Belphegor's teddy bear's eyes open to have more comical-looking angry eyes. She uses a large pendulum-like scythe as her weapon. Personality True to her title as the Demon Lord of Sloth, Belphegor is a very sleepy and narcoleptic demon that has a habit of falling asleep mid-sentence. She claims that she really doesn't have time to cause any sort of mayhem and would much rather use her time to take naps, her laziness reaching to the point where she ends up making her fellow Demon Lords do her work for her. History Relationships Fellow Demon Lords Cetus Cetus is the Guardian Demon of Belphegor who had made a contract with the ancient sea serpent around the time of the Boxing Day earthquake and tsunami. Quotes *"My name's Belphegor, Demon Lord of Sloth. I think that's a good... enough.. in...tro... Zzzzzzzz... (Introduction) Gallery Trivia *She represents the Deadly Sin of Sloth. *Her name comes from the demon Belphegor, one of the seven Princes of Hell that's said to represent the Deadly Sin of Sloth. *Ironically, she's chronologically the last of the Demon Lords to obtain a Guardian Demon despite being the leader of the seven. *She makes a cameo appearance in Soul Kingdom BEAT!, due to the fact that Alita's Slothful Demon outfit is based off of her. Category:Were-Creatures Category:Were-Creatures Bosses Category:Demons Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Seven Demon Lords Category:Females